GIJoe Novelette: An Ancient Evil
by Tower of Babel
Summary: 1000's of yrs ago the Staff of Power dominated mankind & an evil king possessed it! Buried in Egypt Cobra Commander finds it and Storm Shadow warns him of an evil connected with it. Will the world survive the king's resurrection thru CC? COMPLETE
1. A Foreboding Warning!

**_An Ancient Evil!_**

A lone figure stood on a sand dune, his gully suit flapping in the cold wind of the African Desert. He looked up at the sky and wondered at the cosmos of existence. In the night sky he could see the many star constellations he was taught about in his youth. And to his right was the form of a half-crescent moon shining brightly, complementing the starry night, like a beacon from heaven.

But despite this peaceful night, Storm Shadow was uneasy. He sensed a foreboding that chilled his soul. All was not right with the world and soon an ancient force was about to be unleashed upon it, like the forces of hell upon an unsuspecting world, and many lives will be sacrificed. The spirits of his ancestors were warning him of the impeding doom, and he was concerned.

Cobra had come to the land of pharaohs in search of an ancient relic thought to be lost to history. But in an ancient book turned up in a dig just outside the Valley of Kings a couple of weeks ago it told of this ancient relic and its horrific history, an artefact called the Staff of Power.

The story of the artefact was told like many stories of the ancient past, like a mortality tale, and it described a king who possessed this powerful object. He was not obsessed with power, instead he used it to give his subjects a life of peace and prosperity and riches for as long as he was ruler. But one of his subjects murdered him in the middle of the night and used it to become king, building a great empire on the backs of his subjects. He was a tyrant and a butcher, killing anyone he pleased for pleasure. He erected monuments to himself and conquered his neighbors with ease. But one thing that the staff could not grant him was eternal life and he died in office. It was said that the staff was then stolen and buried somewhere in Egypt, but the location was not written down. Also, the king's name was never mentioned in the story and neither was the period in which he supposedly ruled, so no one knew when the king reigned. However carbon dating by archaeologists placed the age of the book at about 5,000 years ago, before the great Egyptian civilization rose to power and after the Sumerian civilization had fallen. It was determined, judging by the ancient writing, an ancient form of curaform, small symbols in clay used to tell a story, that the book was indeed genuine, much to the dismay of archaeologists. And in this place, where Storm Shadow stood, this is supposedly where it is buried.

Storm Shadow thought such things should stay buried and voiced his opinion to Cobra Commander, but Cobra Commander ignored his fool-hardy warnings believing Storm Shadow was being cowardly and assigned him to guard duty outside their underground facility, deep beneath the sands of the desert. The only indication of anything underneath where he stood was an artificially constructed dome covered with sand that doubled as a backdoor entrance. If he didn't know what it was he wouldn't know anything was there, but a normal sand dune.

Storm Shadow wrapped the gulley suit around his body as the wind chilled his body and walked down the sand dune to the bottom, sand filling his boots. This was no place for a ninja of his calibre, he thought. He should be engaged in something more to his skills. Though he was happy he wasn't fighting. There had been enough fighting in world lately and it deserved a rest. With Cobra here in secret operations not bothering the world people's lives weren't in jeopardy for petty reasons he never fully understood.

But he was cold and doing guard duty was not what he had in mind as contentment from the annals of battle, a Viper should be doing this. So he activated a control device, and a door opened up in the sand and he went inside. The door closed behind him. And he walked down a narrow set of metal steps that lead to an elevator. He looked into the retinal scan and it scanned his right eye, reading the cornea. A computerized voice said, "Scan confirmed. Access granted."

Storm Shadow heard the elevator rise and moments later the doors opened, he got inside. There were twelve buttons on the inside control panel and he pushed the one that would take him to the personnel level where his quarters were. Once he arrived he traveled down a dimly lit corridor and used the finger print scanner on the outside of his room to gain access. Here he got undressed and took a shower. And it was true what they say: sand gets in everywhere.

After a cleansing shower he dressed in a towel and laid on his silk, sheet covered bed. It was a standard bed for all high official Cobra members. Cobra Commander believed comfort for his loyal men was paramount. But to Storm Shadow, this was yet another way Cobra Commander wasted his money. He would've been perfectly comfortable on a cot. But as he laid on the bed he was thankful his years as a solder were over, though it had taught him some valuable life lessons. Now though, he benefited from the comfort of his status and he enjoyed it.

But there was a part of him that was unhappy. He had sacrificed so much to get where he was today, so many friends and family had been killed or murdered for his ambition. And despite all he had accomplished, he had in the long run done nothing that would constitute of value.

He missed his uncle very much, and several years ago he had discovered his assassin, who killed him in Japan. It was the changeling known as Zartan, an agent of his own evil creation, who made his home in the Bayou swamps of Florida, and who was affiliated with Cobra.

He went after him and cornered him. But he couldn't kill him. His hands were on his bow, the arrow was about to fly, but something stopped him. Over the years, with everything he'd seen, so much death after his time back from 'the war', he had lost the need for revenge. And as the very person whom he spent half his life looking for was working for the very organization he pledged his loyalty too, he left Cobra and retired from life to start up a dojo. But his peace was not to last as he again got involved with the clash between Cobra and G.I.Joe, offering his services as leader of G.I.Joe's Ninja Force, once again joining his blood brother Snake Eyes in battle. He felt he could make a difference, make amends for the wrongs he had committed while in Cobra employ, but years later he found himself back among his enemy, forced to endure countless hours in the Brainwave Scanner until he conceited to pledge his loyal to Cobra again.

He didn't know what he wanted now. He was so confused. And his brain hurt when he thought about it. He told himself it was best not to think about it and cleared his mind of thought. He got into a sitting position and tried to meditate, closing his eyes, but the evil he felt in this place was so overwhelming he couldn't concentrate. He felt someone was watching him and looked around his quarters. But he didn't see anything. He went back and tried to meditate again closing his eyes, and again he felt a cold stare of something looking at him and looked again.

His skills as a ninja gave him an acute second sight and he felt the presence of something here, in his quarters. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was here. Suddenly the temperature in his room dropped thirty degrees and he could see his breath, a sure sign of a paranormal entity. He felt cold and his skin tightened as goose pimples formed on his skin, but he did not leave his position. If this spirit wanted to speak to him, it would have to do it on his terms. He would not be frightened by it, though in his mind he was. But he didn't show it.

The lights in his quarters shut off and he was engulfed in darkness. He felt something brush against his arm and then against his chest. And then it touched him in such a way that it felt intimate, caressing his upper chest as if attempting to arouse him. He jumped off the bed and stood in the darkness. "Don't do that," he said to the entity. "Speak to me. What do you want?"

But the entity said nothing.

It again attempted to arouse him by touching his chest, but Tommy Arashikage stepped away from it and hit a wall as he backed up. He was cornered and the only semantic of the room he had was what he remembered what it looked like before the lights went out. And from memory the door should be near to him. So he eased himself along the wall and felt for the door knob. But apparently the spirit didn't want him to leave and threw him across the room back to the bed.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked the spirit again.

_You._ A soft voice said, sounding like a whisper, and when it did speak, he felt a cold breeze blow pass his ear, and it brought a shiver down is spine. It sounded female. But he couldn't be sure.

He felt it tugging at his towel, and he jumped up from the bed again. Quickly the temperature got a lot colder and he felt his skin tighten and his muscles start to harden. The spirit was creating what was known as a temperature vortex when all the air in a room turned very cold. The spirit was angry and Tommy was feeling its emotion. It got hard to breath.

He reached behind him and found the door knob, twisted it, and ran outside, throwing the door open wide. He pressed his back up against the wall opposite his quarters, and as he looked inside his room all he saw was darkness. Then the door slammed shut, leaving him outside alone. The temperature was normal here, not affected by the spirit.

His heart raced and his muscles ached with cold. But things soon returned to normal as they warmed to the new temperature. And as he stood out in the hall wearing only a towel he knew he was right. This was an unholy place.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Spirit Attacks

**_An Ancient Evil! - Part II_**

He couldn't believe what had just happened. Never in his dealings with the spirit realm did he experience such a powerful encounter. _What the hell was that? _Were his thoughts.

His back pressed against the wall in the corridor opposite his quarters he slowly calmed himself. His muscles ached with cold and he started to shiver. "I must tell Cobra Commander." But then decided against it. "No. He'd just think I was crazy." But there had to be a logical explanation for this. Yes, he was just assaulted by a ghost! That's the explanation. He told himself.

Half naked he stood there mesmerized at the door to his room. He had to get back in there for his clothes. He couldn't wander around in just a towel. And he had a reputation to uphold. He was seen as a strong warrior. If anyone saw him like this it would seriously compromise his integrity, and he'd loose some of that respect and fear that came with his nature as the infamous Storm Shadow. He didn't want to go, but he knew he had to. If not for his clothes, but to conquer his fear. The spirit had spooked him and he was rarely ever frightened easy.

He touched the finger print scanner and the door opened. He took a quick glance inside before stepping into the room. What he saw was nothing. Everything was as it should be. Even the lights were on as they appeared before the spirit zapped their energy. Even the temperature was back to normal. And he wondered for a moment whether he'd dreamt the whole thing.

When he was a kid he had nightmares that scared him so much that he ran into his parents bedroom. He was an adult now and nothing really scared him anymore. But his encounter with the spirit, whatever its purpose, put a fear in him that he hadn't felt since he was a child. And he didn't like it. He was Storm Shadow and he didn't succumb to fear. But he was also a human being and had fears like everyone else. He didn't like how this spirit made him feel uneasy.

Tommy Arashikage was trained and disciplined not to feel fear ever since he started training with his uncle, the Hard Master, at his ninja academy. Before he started he had seen horrors no man should see in 'the war' and even today those images jumped around in his mind from time to time giving him nightmares that woke him up at night in a cold sweat. Then there was the guilt he felt when he thought about Snake Eyes and how he betrayed his blood brother to hunt down the killer of his uncle. Snake Eyes chose not to help him and thus he left Snake Eyes behind alone to fed for himself when the chaos of the Arashikage Clan started. He thought Snake Eyes had died when the compound was set ablaze, but years later he turned up and had joined America's elite anti-terrorist organization G.I.Joe. And everyday he feared going into battle and meeting Snake Eyes on the battlefield, wondering whether it would be his last coo da grace.

But he pushed his fears aside, and ignored the story that the ancient book telling of the Staff of Power foretold. The book described whoever disturbed the staff from its eternal resting would suffer a horrible fate. But he had nothing to do with the project so why would the spirit be visiting him? He was here strictly as an observer. Cobra Commander requested his presence for whatever reason on known to him and no one said no to him. Tommy had no interested in it.

However, maybe being a ninja, he could tune into different energies and thus also attract them. That could've been the reason for the spirit's visit to him. It had sensed his powerful energy. But he wasn't a spiritualologist or whatever they were called and was only speculating why.

But would it be back?

He began to get dressed into his ninja attire and pondered his experience with the spirit. Something bothered him about it, but he didn't know what. From its actions the spirit was sexually attracted to him. But could a spirit be like that? Could the afterlife have an emotional attachment to the living? But he didn't know this spirit. Why would it be after him?

He wanted to leave but something persuaded him to stay. He sat on the bed again and crossed his legs, getting into the same position he was when the spirit first visited him, and made himself appear to be meditating. This had brought the spirit before and he wondered if he could conjure its presence again. He wanted to speak with it, if that was possible, and ask it some questions, if it could communicate with him. First and foremost he wanted to know why it was here.

He closed his eyes, and like before, the temperature in the room quickly dropped, but he had prepared for it and wasn't caught off guard. He lowered his heart rate to compensate for the drop in temperature, slowing the flow of blood through his body. Thus his breathing slowed, but he could still feel his hot breath on the inside of his mask. He then opened his eyes.

Tommy looked around, but didn't see anything. And yet he knew there was a presence in the room. He felt it. And his ninja sixth sense told it was very close to him.

He felt it touch his arm, a whisk of cold air brushing against his skin. It touched him like before, caressing his chest with what felt like a hand, but this time he wasn't startled. He remained seated and allowed it to continue with its actions. Its intentions were sexual in nature and for all intended purposes he should not have allowed it to continue, but Tommy Arashikage did. When it began to untie his belt he then summoned a spiritual barrier to stop it, an ancient technique he learned from his uncle, the Hard Master. He had never used it before.

Apparently the spirit didn't like that and the room began to get very cold as if he had angered it. He felt a blizzard of coldness surround him and he summoned all his strength to combat the spirit and while in mediation muttered an ancient chant under his breath. He felt his hot breath turn cold the instant it left his mouth, but despite the intense cold he focused on the words.

The temperature rose. The spirit lost its power. His chant worked.

He opened his eyes and the spirit stood before him. It was a woman of remarkable beauty with long flowing black hair and she was wearing a long white dress, and he could see her as clearly as he could see person who was alive. He stared at her for a moment and said, "Hello," quite plainly. She suddenly became very frightened and backed away. "Don't be frightened," he said, taking off his mask. "I'm not going to hurt you." She stopped. "What's your name?"

She shook her head not wanting to answer. She looked frightened. If Tommy had not placed a barrier around the room with his chant the spirit would have vanished through a wall. But she could not and perhaps that's why she was frightened, she couldn't escape. It was probably something she never would've expected from a human. She started to cry, and Tommy got to his feet. "Don't cry. I only want to help you."

She muttered something under her breath, but she said it so softly that he couldn't understand it. He knelt down beside her but she inched away from him moving on the balls of her hands and backed herself into a corner, and she knew it. Tommy gave her a friendly smile. "Please," he said in a gentle tone. "I'm not going to harm you. I've generated an energy barrier around this room so you won't run away and so I can see you. Trust me you're safe here."

He extended a hand to her, but the instant he did she turned and tried to crawl her way through the barrier, her nails scratching the energy surrounding the room. It was then that she became violent and leap towards him, scratching at his chest, ripping his clothes and slicing his skin. Tommy threw her off him and she landed on the floor rolling a few feet next to the bed.

Tommy touched his chest and felt warm blood on his hand. She must have been a form of poltergeist that could manifest her attacks into intense strikes. The woman then looked at him with angry red eyes. And Tommy immediately recalled the old axiom, "A trapped animal always attacks." This spirit felt trapped and she was going to kill him or die trying to escape.

She attacked like a wild animal and Tommy immediately utilized his martial arts to combat her strike, lifting himself on hand and leaping over her as she ran at him. He landed on his feet and then repeated that action as ran at him again, a pair of razor sharp claws swiping through the air at him. It was like she was possessed like some demonic spirit, or maybe she was one, and her intentions earlier were her way of be subtle. "Stop this!" he said. "I can help you."

But it looked like she only wanted one thing and that was to kill him. He cart wheeled onto the bed as she attacked again, and then jumped off as she leapt for him again. She landed on the mattress and then hopped off. She then picked up his bed using a telekinesis of some kind and threw it at him. It smashed against the wall just as he shifted his weight away from it.

Tommy looked at it and then back at her. She leapt at him again and the only place left he could go was in the bathroom. So he backed in and at the door she was stopped by his barrier. He had placed it around his room, but it didn't include the bathroom which was outside the immediate area. She scratched at the barrier screaming horrifically. She wanted out of the barrier.

It was like looking through a window at her. She couldn't penetrate the barrier and he couldn't pass through it either or get attacked again. But why was she so upset and scared enough to attack him when he told her he was a friend? Something about her told him she didn't like being cooped up. Perhaps being trapped in the barrier brought out some terrifying memory in her past and that's why she was going crazy. But how could he convince her to calm down?

Suddenly she stopped her attack. She collapsed to her knees and wept, putting her hands to her face. He watched her cry and was unsure of whether the tears were real or for show. She could be putting on a show so he'd lower his guard and take down the barrier. But something told him she wasn't faking. He didn't sense evil in her. He never did. She was only frightened and reacted accordingly when any creature was faced with the same situation. Attack the trapper.

Tommy was sympathetic. He looked down at her and sighed deeply. He was torn between taking down the barrier or leaving it up. He didn't want her to attack him again. He wanted to learn more about her. He had never encountered a spirit like this before. But if she was going to trust him he would have to make the first gesture of friendship. He'd have to make a leap of faith that she wouldn't attack him.

He was taking a big chance, but he put his hands together and spoke the release for the barrier.

She looked up from her hands, tears streaming down her face. "I've released you," he said. "You may go if you'd like, or you can stay with me. I told you I won't hurt you. But please don't go."

He wanted to extend his hand in a gesture of friendship, but that's what triggered her last time to go berserk and stopped himself. Instead he just stood there and let her make the first move. He could now see right through her unlike before when his barrier made her solid.

Moments passed without either one of them saying or doing anything. She looked at him and he looked at her. Each one looking into the other's eyes as if trying to determine their true nature. But in the blink of an eye the spirit vanished before Tommy's eyes, and he frowned. He stood there for a couple of seconds and didn't do anything. Did he get through to her or was she going to attack him again when and if she reappeared? He wouldn't know until the next time came.

He stepped out of the bathroom and looked around his room. He thought to call maintenance do clean it up, but what would be his excuse be for the mess, a ghost did it? They'd think he was nuts. No. He'd clean it up and not say a word to anyone. But later He now knew there was a spiritual presence on this base, but was it the only one? And could there be more? A place like this was often home to more than one spirit. But again he was only speculating.

He looked at his watch under his glove and remembered he had to report to Cobra Commander after his duty shift was over.

After he had changed into his spare uniform he then left his room and headed for the elevator. And as soon as he entered he felt a cold breeze blow across his left cheek and what felt like a kiss bathed itself onto his skin. He touched his cheek and it felt cold to the touch. He smiled. He had gotten through to her.

He then put on his mask and made his way to the command centre.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. The Master Is Unleashed

**_An Ancient Evil! - Part III_**

She whispered in his ear as the elevator rose. Her voice was like a gentle breeze whisking past his ear on a cool autumn morning. The spirit's voice was so low that he couldn't comprehend what she was saying, but Storm Shadow knew she was trying to tell him something.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked it.

And again he heard more soft whispering in his ear.

The elevator reached the command level and he awoke from what felt like a daze, the whispering stopped, and he stepped out into an empty reception area, adjacent to the two metallic doors that lead to the command centre. He pushed them open and his eyes were immediately met with a bustle of activity from those Cobra Commander employed.

He immediately asked, "Where is Cobra Commander?" And several men in Viper uniform turned and looked at him as if they were stunned by his presence. None of them replied. So he asked the question again.

This time one Viper answered. "He's with Dr. Dread in the ruins, sir," the minion said. And then went on his way to deliver a report to who appeared to be his superior sitting at a computer station.

Storm Shadow quickly turned around and entered the elevator, pressing the button for sub-level three, where they were digging in the ancient ruins rumored to be the resting place of the Staff of Power.

He hoped he wasn't too late.

He felt flushed and anxious as the elevator moved at its regular speed and wished it would move faster. But he was only getting himself over worked and tried to calm himself before the doors opened onto the level. He found himself in an open area where a flight of stone steps lead down to the main excavation area. He ventured down them.

Storm Shadow eyed the dig site, a large subterranean cave where workers were chiseling stone and rock with pick-axes looking for any hint of what they were searching for. Viper guards stood watch over the work.

He breathed a sigh of relieve, because if they were still working at this slow steady pace then they hadn't found anything yet. This was good.

He had to inform Cobra Commander not to continue looking for the Staff of Power. There was something eerie about this place. And even before the visitation by this spirit, the moment he stepped onto the sand when he arrived by helicopter in the middle of the night two days ago, he felt a chill in his bones. Even then he felt this place was evil.

Suddenly there was a shout. And everyone looked over to where it came from. "It's here, it's here!" The same man shouted with excitement. He worked feverishly with a pick-axe to uncover more of what he had found.

Cobra Commander was one of the first to the scene as was the director and head archaeologist of the dig, Dr. Dread. The workers began to uncover a stone door and after a few minutes the enormity of it began to emerge. It was mammoth in size and it was made a what the doctor referred to as orichalcum stone, a very rare and difficult stone to cut.

And on the door as debris was lifted and carried away looked to be a series of hieroglyphics in some ancient language. The doctor examined them and determined the symbols were displayed in a very integral pattern and were very advanced for this post-ancient Egyptian culture.

"What do they say, doctor?" Cobra Commander said, but his tone seem to be more demanding than inquisitive. "Is this the entrance to the Hall of the Ancients where the Staff of Power is hidden?"

"I haven't deciphered them yet, Cobra Commander," Dr. Dread said. "Give me some time. This cruiform is unlike anything I've ever seen. This language is unique. It looks like an ancient form of Sumerian, but I can't be sure. There are also hints of post-Egyptian text, but with unusual strokes and strikes. My god!" He then took in the enormality of the discovery. "This could very well be the secret to understanding how the bases of civilization began on the planet. This is a remarkable find! This has to be studied for its historical significance and then everything must be categorized and preserved for study. If this is the entrance to the Hall of the Ancients, then we must proceed slowly. This is the greatest discovery in the history of the world, Commander."

"I'm not paying you to take your time," he said. "I want what's in there." He turned and then saw Storm Shadow standing next to the stone steps, watching the unveiling of the gigantic stone doorway. Cobra Commander appeared happy. He stepped over some debris and went over to him. "Storm Shadow, I'm glad you're here. Wondrous, isn't it? As Dr. Dread said, this could be the beginnings of civilization as we know it. But I'm not an archaeologist and nor do I care about this place. I want what's beyond that door. And you're going to open it for me."

"Me, Commander?" Storm Shadow looked at him perplexed. "I can't move that stone door? I may appear strong, but I'm not that strong."

Cobra Commander put an arm around Storm Shadow's shoulder in a friendly manner and lead him to the stone door. "I've come to notice that you ninja have mystic powers for which you can accomplish almost anything from great acts of feat to defeating death itself. I want you to use your powers to open it and grant me access beyond its stone enclosure."

Storm Shadow chuckled, and then it bellowed out into a full blow laugh.

"What's so funny?" Cobra Commander said, taking his arm from around Storm Shadow's shoulder, and took a step back from him.

"You really are insane, aren't you?" Storm Shadow continued to laugh. "You honestly believe I can move this stone door?" He laughed more.

"Stop laughing."

"Even if I could perform Telekinesis or Psychokinesis, I wouldn't help you. You're dealing with powers you don't understand and I won't be party to this. The Staff of Power should remain where it is."

Cobra Commander took out his laser and pistol wiped the ninja across the back of his head and he dropped to one knee, the laughter stopped. "You disappoint me, Storm Shadow," he said. "I thought I could count on you. But I was anticipating this response from your previous stubbornness and insubordination for which I gave you sentry duty, so I decided to call in a favor with Zartan and had someone brought here that would be perfect for the task. A big man for a little job." Cobra Commander pointed at a Viper who was guarding a service elevator and said, "Tell Road Pig to come down. I'm in need of his services."

The Viper made a call on a walkie-talkie.

Storm Shadow felt the back his head and stood up. "You can't be serious, Commander," he said, unaware that Road Pig was here. "He's a maniac, unstable, and with that big sledge hammer of his, he'll cause a cave in and destroy this entire cavern."

"Your fears are unsound. I've reinforced this cavern with titanium steel on the off-chance we'd need Road Pig if you refused to participate. I see my initial sentiments of you were right. You're nothing but a coward, Storm Shadow."

"I'm cautious, Commander, not a coward. I know when things are dangerous and to stay away from them whenever possible."

"Get out of here, you're no use to me," Cobra Commander said, directing a hand towards the flight of stone steps that lead back to the main elevator. He then turned around and went back to the excavation.

More rock and debris had been dug away since he last saw it and more of the stone door had been revealed with even more crucform writing. Dr. Dread began to translate the writing as soon as it became readable.

Storm Shadow knew this was a mistake, but with a man like Cobra Commander, telling him he was wrong was like committing suicide. He'd have to convince him some other way that the Staff of Power should be left alone. And yet no other spirits other than that woman in his room revealed themselves to say this was a dangerous place.

Could the spirit of that woman be the only one haunting this place? But the question arose why? Why would that woman's spirit be here if she wasn't protecting something? Perhaps she just died here and her spirit was awaken by this site being disturbed? Or maybe he was making too much out of his fears and he was being paranoid for nothing. Other than a private visitation, nothing sinister has happened.

He headed back to the main elevator when he heard the service elevator doors open. Turning, he saw the massive, muscular looking Road Pig exit.

His real name was Donald DeLuca and he was at least 6'3 and had a mass like a body builder but with muscle on top of muscle. He was born in Michigan, and moved around a lot as a kid. Very little was known about the man, but what was known could fill a computer database with nothing to spare. He had a "rap" sheet for pretty much everything criminal. And when he heard about an opening in the Dreadnoks he jumped at the chance to join. Though his attitude was something to be desired, but the rest of the Dreadnoks tolerated him because he was good at what he does. But Storm Shadow didn't like him. Just by looking at him he got bad vibes. Road Pig carried his customary sledge hammer made of titanium steel.

"What are you looking at?" he said in his gruff tone. He noticed Storm Shadow looking at him from the stone steps that lead up to the main elevator. "I knew you wouldn't help us," he said, "and so did Cobra Commander, so he requested me. I'll do the job you can't, you pathetic ninja."

"You don't know what you're doing, Road Pig," Storm Shadow said. "If you attempt to break through that stone door you'll create a cave in. I for one will not be here to get crushed by falling debris."

"Coward," Road Pig said.

"Think what you wish."

Storm Shadow ventured up the stone steps without hesitation but without haste and pressed the button for the elevator. Road Pig watched him. He snorted a chuckle and then went over to the others near the ruins.

"Stop him, please. . ." Storm Shadow heard a voice and he turned around to see the transparent form of the woman that attacked him in his quarters standing before him. Mentally he took a step back because he thought perhaps she was here to attack him, but when she didn't he relaxed. "They mustn't open the door, he's waiting for them in there."

"Who is waiting?" Storm Shadow asked.

"The master," she replied softly.

"Your master?"

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I am--or was--one of the master's concubines."

"So that would explain why you preyed on me sexually."

"I was only doing what came natural and what I did in my life. I am sorry for the trouble I caused and how I reacted in your room."

"It is I who should apologize to you for trapping you in that spiritual barrier. I only wanted to talk, but I scared you."

"You mustn't allow your friends to break the seal. Thousands of years ago a priest erected a seal to keep the spirit of my master trapped here. He was so evil that his spirit would not rest. So the priest erected a spiritual barrier much like yours to keep him here. But if your friends break it down my master will be free again. Stop them."

Storm Shadow nodded and ran down the stone steps. Road Pig was at the stone door and he held his hammer at the ready to strike the first blow. He shouted, "Stop!" But it was too late as Road Pig struck the stone door with such power that he immediately made a hole.

"Oh no!" the spirit said. She stood beside Storm Shadow. "My master. . . You must leave this place while you still can."

Cobra Commander crouched down and looked through the hole. "It's completely dark, I can't see anything. Give me a flashlight." He said.

One of the Vipers in the ruins handed him one and he shined it into the hole, but at first it looked like an empty room. Then he noticed what appeared to be human skulls constructed within the stone walls on either side. And that was as far as he could see with the flashlight.

"Break the rest down, there's something in there," Cobra Commander said, "and I want to know what. I haven't come this far to fail."

"No, Cobra Commander," Storm Shadow said. "You must stop now."

Cobra Commander looked at him. "I thought I told you to leave," he said.

Suddenly the lights that illuminated the ruins flickered and there was a strange, eerie coldness. The temperature dropped rapidly and Storm Shadow could see his breath in the air. Then he began to sense another presence other than the spirit that stood beside him. This presence had an evil aura and he felt a little frightened by it. He had never felt anything so intense or heavy that he felt from this other spirit.

"Leave now," the woman spirit told him adamantly.

Storm Shadow took a step backwards. He'd faced demonic spirits before, he even faced his own hidden demons, but what he felt from this spirit was nothing like he felt before. He couldn't explain how he felt, but what he felt made him afraid of this spirit.

"Cobra Commander, we must leave now," he said.

It was then he noticed something strange. Road Pig wasn't moving, but he gripped his sledge hammer tightly in his hands. Road Pig looked down at Cobra Commander and grinned almost sinisterly. "Commander!" Storm Shadow shouted and ran over to him. Road Pig raised his hammer. Storm Shadow leapt and pushed Cobra Commander out of the way as Road Pig brought it down upon the spot where Cobra Commander once was, pulverizing a stone to dust, and narrowly missing Storm Shadow's left leg in the process.

"What the hell are you doing, Storm Shadow?" Cobra Commander demanded.

He then noticed Road Pig wield his hammer above his head and brought it down towards them. Storm Shadow rolled them both out of the way.

"Road Pig. What are you doing? You almost killed me." Cobra Commander said. Road Pig brought his hammer to bear again and Storm Shadow pushed Cobra Commander to the right as he rolled to the left to avoid the enormous force of Road Pig's attack. "Viper's, subdue Road Pig."

Road Pig swung his sledge hammer and struck a Viper in the mask. The impact was so strong that the force decapitated him. His head flew off his shoulders and dropped into Cobra Commander's lap. The Viper's body dropped like a stone to the ground. Blood oozed out from the neck.

Cobra Commander threw the head away in a manner as if it disgusted him.

"Road Pig is possessed, Commander," Storm Shadow insisted.

Cobra Vipers attacked Road Pig with their bare hands, but without their weapons it was a futile battle. Road Pig attacked them with his hammer and one-by-one they all fell to his might. They were either killed by the swing of his hammer or ripped apart by his massive hands. One of the Vipers even had his arm ripped off as Road Pig pulled him apart like a Stretch Armstrong doll and then shoved it through his chest. The Viper convulsed and dropped to the ground still alive. But he soon died.

At the end, there was no one left alive but Cobra Commander and Storm Shadow. They were on the floor, cornered next to the stone door.

"Now do you believe me, Commander?" Storm Shadow said.

But Cobra Commander was speechless.

Covered in human remains and blood, Road Pig stood over them like a god would his worshippers, gripping his hammer. But he wasn't there to be praised for his deeds, he was there to murder them.

**_

* * *

_**

To Be Continued. . .

MUA HAHAHAHA!


	4. Storm Shadow Dies!

_**An Ancient Evil! - Part 4**_

"I seriously misjudged you, Storm Shadow," Cobra Commander said, as he sat beside him on the ground next to the partially ruin tomb doorway, scared shitless. Road Pig stood above them and gripped his sledge hammer in his hand. "Your feelings about this place were sincere!"

"This is no time for a reprieve, Commander," Storm Shadow said. Road Pig raised his hammer above his head and Storm Shadow knew he was about to strike. "Move!" And pushed Cobra Commander out of the way--and he rolled away--as Road Pig's hammer came down on the very spot they had been.

The impact was so intense that the tomb entryway crumbled further, debris falling at Road Pig's feet. The tomb entryway was now half uncovered. The possessed Dreadnok growled angrily and turned to poise for another attack with his sledge hammer against his enemies.

A moan came from underneath a litter of dead bodies and it caught Road Pig's attention. This gave Storm Shadow the opportunity he needed to attack Road Pig unimpeded. Storm Shadow jumped in the air and latched onto Road Pig's back, his arms underneath Road Pig's chin and his legs interlocked around his chest, or what is commonly referred to as a Sleeper Hold. With this maneuver he tried to put the big man asleep without having to harm him. He didn't want to kill him, merely incapacitate him. Road Pig was only being used as a host, and the eruption of evil intention Storm Shadow sensed in the Dreaknok wasn't coming from him but from the spirit that now possessed him.

Storm Shadow flexed his muscles to enlarge them to cut off Road Pig's air supply and squeezed his legs tightly to extract all the air out of his lungs. Road Pig flared his arms around trying to rip Storm Shadow off, but the ninja would not move. He even head butted Storm Shadow in the face, but Storm Shadow would not relent.

Finally the massive Road Pig dropped to one knee and then to the other and then collapsed unconscious on top of a pile of debris in the cavern. Storm Shadow continued to hold on for a few moments longer even after Road Pig was out for the count just to make sure it wasn't a ploy. Then he detached himself from Road Pig and rolled away, getting to his feet.

"We're safe now," Storm Shadow said assured. "I think."

"No Tommy, you're still in great danger!" the female spirit said. "My master has left the man's body and has now traveled to another."

"But who? There is no one else…" Then he looked at Cobra Commander and Cobra Commander looked at him. "You must be kidding?"

Cobra Commander looked at his hands and then at his body. He touched his uniform and his mask, as if it was the first time he had seen himself. In fact, if the spirit was in possession of him, it was, and if that was the case, Storm Shadow was in big trouble. A spirit endowed with that much evil intention inside the evilest man in the world was not the best combination, actually it was so bad it was a recipe for disaster.

"This is a more suitable body," he said, looking himself over. "Yes, that other one was much too constrictive. I need fluent of motion to conduct myself, not bulk. And this armor, very impressive." Referring to the Battle Armor Suit Cobra Commander was wearing.

"Who are you?" Storm Shadow demanded.

He snap looked at Storm Shadow responding to his angry tone. "I am the He who inhabits this body," he said. He then looked past Storm Shadow. "Katrina, how dare you defy your master!"

"You are not my master anymore," she replied in a defiant tone. "You killed me. You killed your own wife--slaughtered me in my sleep. Why?"

"Because I thrust for blood, my dear, and you were there, convenient," he said. "But now I have been freed from my eternal prison. I hunger again. Come join me once more and we will return the world to what it once was and cover the land in a river of blood and death!"

"No, I am free!"

"You will never be free, not as long as I live."

"But you are not alive, you possess that poor man's body."

"No, my dear. He hungers for the same thing I do--power! And the world at his feet. I am merely giving him what his heart most desires. And from what I have learned by reading the man's mind, this is a brave new world and the resources he commands will bring it to us! Such thoughts this man has, they are much attune to my own. There is so much hate in this one, so much pain. I will enjoy living this man's life. And despite all he harnesses, he has a weak mind. Even now he tries to free himself from my hold on him, but he can not. I owe both his mind and body now." Suddenly he turned to Storm Shadow, the man in a white uniform. "But I sense someone will try to stop me. Will it be you perhaps?"

"Yes," Storm Shadow said back.

The Master laughed. "A mere mortal is no match for me--I hold the power of the cosmos," he said. And he extended a hand and sent a lightning bolt from his fingers at Storm Shadow. It struck the ninja square in the chest and hurled him backwards against a stone wall. "You see, Katrina, you have aligned yourself with weaklings, and for your betrayal, I will send you to the deepest, darkest region of the Netherworld, to rot for all eternality, in misery and pain!"

He raised a hand, but Storm Shadow said, "No!" in a firm tone, though he was weakened, feeling agonizing pain in his back by the impact with the wall. "You will not touch her. I am your enemy, not her. Face me!"

The Master looked at Storm Shadow and was shocked that the human was getting up from the blast he just delivered to him. Any other human would have curled up and died, but not this one. He sustained a direct attack and had survived? "I sense you are not like others of your kind, you possess a strength very few have ever possessed," he said. "I yearn to see more, but I am afraid I do not have the time."

The Master extended his hand again and used an invisible force to bring down the stone ceiling on top of Storm Shadow, burying him under tons of rubble. "Such a petty he could not have lived just a little bit longer for me to see him fight like the gladiators of old once did. It could have been amusing, but alas, I have work to do and he would only have deterred me from my appointed tasks, such as rebuilding my kingdom."

With his powers, he ripped away the rest of the tomb doorway and cleared the debris from the entrance. "Come Katrina, come with me, and rule as my wife once more," he said. "And with the Staff of Power, you can once again live again as flesh and blood, like me."

Katrina bowed her head sadly, and then looked at Tommy. His hand was hanging out of the rubble, unmoving, void of life.

"Forget him, Katrina, he is no longer among the living, I can sense his spirit has past on to the netherworld. He is no longer a threat to us."

With no one to stand up to her master, she willingly went with him, and entered the tomb, fearing the wraith her master was about to unleash upon the world.

**-- tbc**


	5. An Ancient Hero Rises

_**An Ancient Evil! - Part V**_

He stood in an empty place. No light penetrated the darkness. He was completely alone. Was this Heaven? Was this Hell? Countless thoughts raced through his mind until he received an answer.

In the distance he saw a spec of light and it congruently began to enlarge as it came closer. He watched it closely, although there was nothing else he could do but watch it -- nothing else was here.

It approached him must like a train did when someone stood on the tracks, but he was unafraid. He had no fear of this light and he didn't know why. There was something about it that brought him a certain calmness, a sort of happiness and familiarity, and a smile crept upon his naked face.

He sensed a presence, the light was this presence, and it was a presence he had felt long ago. A spirit from a life he had almost forgotten. A soul from an era when he felt totally at peace with himself and with his surroundings. He knew this spirit, and as the light approached him it suddenly stopped a few feet from him.

He stared at it and then said, "Uncle, I've finally made it!" in Japanese. "I've come home." He paused for a moment. "I'm prepared to make the journey into the afterlife."

All of a sudden the light flashed with a blinding light. Tommy Arashikage shed his eyes with an arm, his eyes burned with the intensity of its luminance, and a voice said, "No Tommy, it is not your time." And within the blink of an eye the light transformed itself and became his uncle, the Hard Master.

The Hard Master was a short, bald, friendly looking man; he wore a white Gi, the traditional dress of a ninja master sensei. "I have taught you much, Tommy, but there is much you must still learn. You must return back and stop this evil demon that now possesses the man known as Cobra Commander or evil will cast a shroud of darkness over the world and there will be no way to undo what he has done."

"But I don't care anymore," Tommy said. "I'm dead, I don't want to return. Let humanity deal with their own problems. I've done my bit for the world and now it's time for me to rest. Storm Shadow is dead now. I want to reside here with you. I've missed you uncle. Where is this place?"

"It is a dwelling between the living and the dead. It is a place where souls are judged before they can enter into the world of the undead. You are not dead, Tommy. Life still beats in your heart. You must go back."

"But what can I do? The demonic spirit is too strong. I'm not strong enough to defeat it. It crippled me with a single thought and a wave of its hand. I have no power to match its own. If I am to defeat this monster then I will need a power greater than my own. But this is an ancient evil, how can defeat it?"

"Inside you is a very ancient soul," he said. "You are the descendent of a priest that lived over 5,000 years ago named Pallantides who once fought against the evil spirit and sealed it inside a tomb with a spiritual barrier. But now that barrier has been broken by the man you now serve."

"I do not serve him," Tommy said. But no matter what he said, he couldn't deny the fact that he did. Then out of the blue he said, "Marduk. The evil spirit has a name. How could I possibly know that?"

"Yes, you remember. When you reached this place, you must have awoken Pallantides spirit inside of you. With his help you will be able to defeat Marduk. He has mystic powers beyond the underworld. Use them, learn from his teachings, and defeat Marduk. But are you willing to sacrifice your friend to save the world?"

"The world would be better off without him," Tommy said matter-of-factly. "And he is not my friend."

"Then is it decided, you will return," his uncle said.

"I still don't know how I'm going to defeat him however."

"You must try, the world is depending on you."

"Then I will defeat him," Tommy Arashikage said.

----

Storm Shadow awoke to near complete darkness. The only thing he could see were thin strains of light peaking through tiny holes in the debris that lay on top of him. He tried to move, but the debris was just too heavy for him to lift. He felt like his entire body was broken, but he could still feel his heart beating inside his chest, feel his blood pumping through his veins, and wiggled his toes indicating that he wasn't paralyzed, which was a good sign. But how was he going to get free from underneath a ton of stone?

----

Marduk sat on a stone thrown resting. The tomb was lit by torch light and very little could be seen within its dark interior, but he was tired and the low light was soothing. Even though he now had a new body after so many eons of being nothing but a bodiless spirit, his power was still not what it should be. And in using his powers against that modern ninja, and minor nuisance, though it was a small fraction of his ultimate power, it weakened him slightly.

But there was something about that man that irked him. He had felt a very powerful spiritual presence inside of him that he hadn't sensed in thousands of years. Though it couldn't be the person of whom he thought it was -- that was impossible! There was no way that Pallantides would align himself with a man like that. And yet, it didn't matter. That man was dead now. But he was still unnerved somehow.

Katrina stood near-by. There was no where she could go. She was now the property of her master once again, and an eternity of servitude awaited her. She had chosen to reside outside the tomb to warn anyone who ventured too close to her master's tomb. When she tried to seduce the man called Tommy Arashikage, she hoped to convey a sense of urgency to him that would convince his and his friends to leave. But alas, that didn't happen. She instead reverted back to her old ways. She was her master's concubine but also his wife -- one of many -- and seduction was her forte, her role in life and it was difficult to break an old habit. So when she saw him, she was attracted to him and was doomed to repeat in death what she did in life and allowed it to happen. But there was something about Tommy Arashikage that made her wonder if she could ever escape her master's ever watchful eye. But her only chance of escape died with his death.

"Katrina, I sense your uneasiness," Marduk said, his eyes closed.

"I am quite content, my Master," she said. But she was lying.

Marduk opened his eyes and looked at her manifesting spirit floating above the marble floor of the tomb, a tomb crafted and built by Pallantides as his final resting place but instead was used to trap Marduk with an energy barrier inside. But with the barrier down Marduk was free to come and go as he pleased. But first he had to deal with Katrina. She sounded melancholy. "The tone of your voice says otherwise, my dear. Tell me what troubles you? Is it that man? Would you have preferred I not ended his life?"

She didn't look him at him, she frowned. "Why dwell on things that can not be altered, Master," she said. "He is dead now, and there is nothing that can be done to bring him back."

"Once my power is fully restored I will have the power to resurrect the dead," Marduk said. "He will become one of my willing minions and then you can see him any time you wish. He will become a part of my undead army and I will use his warrior prowess and the skills of many other dead warriors to do my bidding and rule the world once more." Katrina put her hands to her face and began to cry. Marduk smirked. "You cared for this man, didn't you?" She nodded. "You are so weak to allow a mortal to steal you away from me. Nothing is beyond my grasp now. You must realize the magnitude of what this means?"

"Yes, I do," Tommy Arashikage said. Marduk turned to him and saw the man standing just inside the tomb. He looked a little unstable on his feet holding his arm and his clothes were tattered and ripped and bloodied. Katrina's eyes lit up with joy. "And I'm here to stop you before this goes any further."

Marduk laughed. "So you survived your brush with death," he said, "and here I assumed you wanted a quick and painless death." He paused for a moment. "But I sense your little accident has weakened you considerably." His eyes narrowed. "I also sense another presence here -- Pallentides, show yourself! There is no need to hide behind this insect any longer. I know you are here."

The spirit of Pallentides came out of Tommy's body and manifested into a solid being and stood in front of his host. "Leave the body of that man, Marduk, or suffer the consequences of your auctions," he demanded.

Marduk laughed again. "The words of a desperate man," he said. "You have no power here, Pallentides. But I have a new body and live again, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. You are powerless here."

"He might not be able to stop you, but I will," Tommy said. "I've come back to send you to Hell!"

Pallentides looked back at Tommy, smiled, and then turned once again to Marduk. "And with my help, he will succeed in his plight," he said, and returned back into Tommy's body.

"With the power of my ancestors, you will be defeated!" Tommy said, and got ready to attack him.

Marduk snorted amused. "Do you really think you're a match for me? Have you already forgotten you near-death at my hand? That was only a fraction of my power. But you obviously need another demonstration."

Tommy Arashikage slapped his palms together and then spread them apart creating an energy sphere between them crackling with supernatural energy. Marduk looked awestruck. Tommy then turned his palms outward and touched his fore finger and thumbs together making on opening in the middle in the ninthletter of the Kuj-No-In, the ancient symbolage of the Arashikage Clan. (see Marvel issue #66)

"This ends now, Marduk. I will not allow you to destroy my world," he said, and fired it at Marduk using the power of Pallentides as his aid.

**-- TBC**


	6. Tommy Stands Alone

_**An Ancient Evil! - Pt VI**_

The blast destroyed Marduk's golden throne.

Marduk hugged the ground as debris showered down upon him. He looked up at the stranger he thought he had killed and snarled angry. He got to his feet and composed himself. "That was a precious heirloom of over five thousands years!" he said.

"Time you went contemporary," Tommy said. "Life is precious, materialist goods are just things. Free Katrina now or face non-existence!"

Marduk laughed amused. "Your threats are meaningless to me," he said. "Do you really think I believe for a single moment that you would kill the man that stands before you to banish me back to the depths of Hell? You're a descendant of Pallentides and being of his blood you see life as a commodity worth the risk of preservation."

"If one dies in battle with honor the ultimate sin is nullified for the greater good. I am ready to kill Cobra Commander if it means trapping you here for all eternity. I will not allow you to escape to the surface world!"

"Again I see through your obvious bluff. Your heart is not as dark as you think it is. I can see into your soul. You're a man of good behind that shroud of evil you wear." He continued. "I'm curious of how you survived in the outside cavern. Tell me your secret."

"The secret stays with me," Tommy said.

"You're being selfish," Marduk said. "The eternal question of life's existence is a secret all living beings should know. You've been to the other side and come back. I sense a change in you as a result of that. Tell me what you saw."

"Obsession leads to madness," he said. "When I destroy you, only then will you learn the age old secret. Now free Katrina, then I will grant you your deepest wish."

Marduk looked at Katrina standing beside what was once his throne and then smirked thoughtfully. "You came back for her, didn't you? She must have really hit a cord with you when she tried to seduce you. She's damaged goods, you can have her. She has refused to be my queen when this new world becomes mine, so if you want her, the wench is yours. But you'll have to defeat me first. Property can only be transferred to another with the defeat of its owner, otherwise the transaction is void. But she's mine forever and you will NEVER take her away from me."

"Is that all you see Katrina as, property? She is, or was, a living being, but even in spirit, she deserves just as much respect as any other living being or creature."

Katrina started to cry. She had never heard such caring words from anyone before. Tommy noticed her tears. "I will free you, Katrina," he said. "I accept your challenge, Marduk, and I will not lose!"

"I knew you would accept my challenge. You're a man for which fighting is in his blood. You can't refuse a challenge when it is given to you."

"I didn't accept your challenge because of my heritage, I accepted because Katrina deserves better and a demon of your making deserves eternal hell without rest."

"Emotions are a weakness. A warrior should be cold and calculating in battle. I will have your soul and add it to my undead army when I defeat you. Then I will rise from this place to the world above and begin my conquest. And with you as my eternity servant, I will unstoppable!"

"I will never serve you!" Tommy said angry, shaking a fist.

"I underestimated you twice, but I will not be made a fool of a third time. Despite you and Pallentides are one, he will be of little help to you now. I have powers beyond this dimension and with them I control the underworld and its demonic essence. I WILL have your world and its people will tremble at the name of Marduk once more!"

"I will stop you! You are being of pure evil and I will send you back to the eternal darkness!"

Marduk gave a chuckle. "You seem awfully confident, but I know something you don't know. Pallentides designed this tomb not only to seal me away, but also to keep people out. And now it's time to release its guardian. Subdued by my powers, it's time to unleash its fury!"

Tommy looked at Katrina. But he thought she was the tomb's guardian?

There was the sound of brick against brick and debris began to drop from a ceremonial stone statue carved into a far wall. The statue came to life and walked out of the wall like a giant out of a fairy tale. It was nearly twenty meters in height and in its right hand was a large hammer. The statue was that of a Sumerian underworld guardian, but Tommy forgot which one it was. But he knew what it was, because he had read Dr. Dread's research notes. Its face and body was painted in bright red and yellow colours. Even after all this time, those colours were just as vibrate as they were as when they were painted on. It reminded him of one of those Egyptian god statues standing outside the temple of Abu-Simbu; it towered above him like a god!

"I don't know how you survived being crushed underneath tons of rubble in the main cavern, but this guardian will finish the job. I have plans to oversee before I take my place as Emperor of this new world."

But before Tommy could protest, the guardian raised its hammer and brought it down on the very spot Tommy once stood before doing a back flip out of the way.

He recited the chant to summon his new found powers Pallentides had given him and send an energy blast at the guardian's chest. He hit it directly in the centre, but to his shock and dismay, instead of creating damage, the blast was absorbed into an energy shield which protected the statue, adding to its already awesome strength.

It was then that he noticed something was happening with the guardian. Its chest started to glow at the very spot he had hit it with his energy blast, and within seconds, the blast was reflected back at him with ten times its original power.

The blast struck the ground just in front of Tommy and he was flung back several meters towards the entrance of the tomb, hitting the ground hard. He heard a snap and knew his ribs were broken. He hissed in pain, feeling them.

It was useless, he thought. He couldn't defeat this thing.

"Trust in your abilities, Tommy," he heard Pallentides say inside his mind. "The best way to defeat your enemy is to relay on one's own strengths. Do not warrant on the powers I have given you, they are merely a tool. A true warrior's power comes from within his own spirit. You can defeat this creature, Tommy. Believe in yourself and it can be so!"

"But how?" he said. "I've never fought anything like this before and I'm hurt. My body is failing me."

"Then I will heal you," Pallentides said.

Tommy Arashikage thought that was impossible, but suddenly a felt a wave of energy wash through his body and he took a deep breath as Pallentides spirit flowed through his veins. He was engulfed in a blinding light and when he emerged he was completely healed. His ribs were unbroken and all scars and cuts were completely gone! He looked at his body in disbelief! He was healed? "But how?" he wondered, asked.

"Everyone has the ability to heal themselves without the need for modern medicine. The spirit is the key. When the spirit is healed, the corporal body heals itself." Pallentides said. "Mankind has yet to realize this."

Marduk growled angry, and then extended a hand and used his power to pull the spirit of Pallentides out of Tommy's body. Tommy reacted as if he was being tugged by a string.

Pallentides spirit ripped from his body and Marduk trapped it in a spirit cage.

"We will have no more interference from you, Pallentides," Marduk said. "He fights alone!"

"He doesn't need me, Marduk," Pallentides said. "Tommy can defeat you without me."

"I beg to differ," he said. "It's obvious now that you brought him back from the dead."

"I brought him back because his life was not yet over, and that you murdered him prematurely. He will defeat you, Marduk, I have faith in his ability." He then turned to Tommy. "The power is yours, Tommy, use it wisely."

Tommy nodded.

He looked at the monster than stood before him; the situation reminded him of the Biblical story of David and Goliath. But he knew how that story turned out. He knew the only way to defeat this creature was to outwit it. Brutal strength would not do it.

But he had faith.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Marduk Is Defeated

_**Well, this is it! The final chapter in my story: An Ancient Evil, starring Tommy Arashikage, a.k.a. Storm Shadow. Took a while, but I thought I had to finish it for my readers. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me for this story.**_

**_--------------------------------_**

_**An Ancient Evil! Part 7**_

His first attack didn't work, so he had to devise another stratagem.

Compared to the guardian, he was an insect; an insignificant bug that needed to be swashed. But Tommy didn't want to be that bug, nor did he have plans to be killed by a massive, walking stone, goliath. The thing had to be ten stories high, and there had to be a way to bring it down.

He stepped back, as the supernatural creature lifted its massive leg and stomped it down, but he flipped out of the way to avoid it.

The ground shook violently and he spread out his arms to keep his balance. He gulped nervous, but he still had his wits and skill as a ninja. There had to be some way to bring this thing down, though he doubted very highly that he could use a slingshot. If not a slingshot, then perhaps something else, he thought, and brainstormed.

He had the ancient power of Pallentides at his finger tips, and he used it. He slapped his hands together and opened them slowly, producing a ball of Ki, spiritual energy that resided inside every human, and generated a sizable sphere. The energy sphere crackled with powerful force, changing from hues of blue, green and then bright yellow.

When he thought it was ready, he got into attack position, and as the guardian came within range, pulled his hands back, and fired it directly into the creature's face. There was a large explosion, and the impact destroyed and completely obliterated the creature's head. The powerful blast had made it through the creature's protective barrier. Bits of stone cascaded in every direction.

Tommy's eyes widened with satisfaction and he produce a thin smile, believing at any moment the guardian would fall. But seconds passed and the creature didn't fall. Then the creature appeared to regenerate its strength and opened a second eye in its chest to see. It raised its hammer and brought it down hard to the ground. Tommy flipped out of the way again and landed on his feet.

But he quickly ran back at the creature and hopped on its arm, and using an ancient technique of finding the breaking point, punched the statue at the elbow joint, then he jumped off. When the creature tried to pull its hammer up, the elbow joint broke in two and the hammer dropped to the ground with the guardian's hand still attached.

However, even without its head or its right arm, it continued with its attack. Tommy gasped as it raised its right leg up again and stomped right in front of him, knocking him down. He looked at the leg a few feet in front of him and breathed out a sigh of relief that it had missed.

Tommy quickly got to his feet and backed off once more, then looked past the creature and saw Marduk smirking. His power must have given the creature the ability to fight even when it couldn't see; he must be its eyes. "Destroy him, my pet," Marduk said. "Your skilful acrobatics have been amusing, Thomas Arashikage, but now its time you die." He looked at Pallentides trapped in the spirit cage beside him. "You should not have brought him back, Pallentides, he was probably very content where he was in the underworld. Now, you're causing nothing but pain."

"He'll defeat your creature, Marduk, mark my words," Pallentides said.

Marduk laughed, and saw nothing to confirm Pallentides belief that Thomas Arashikage would defeat his guardian.

The creature pursued Tommy. Suddenly, his left ankle hit a large stone and he nearly tripped over it, finding himself in the rumble of the entry way. Behind him was the open cavern. How was he supposed to beat a supernatural creature like this? In all his years with Cobra and G.I.Joe, he had seen some unbelievable things, but nothing like this.

The creature made a fist with its left hand and slammed it to the ground, forcing Tommy to jump out of the way. Then he scurried beneath its legs and ran towards the throne platform. Marduk was there, looking smug, with his arms crossed across his chest, mimicking Cobra Commander to a tee, in his body.

"Having trouble, ninja?" he said, snorting a chuckle. "There's no way to defeat my guardian." The creature turned and started its way back to him. "But your antics are amusing."

"There's always a way," Tommy said confidently. "Nothing is without its weakness."

Then he heard a voice inside his head and he looked at Pallentides.

_Trust in your abilities, Tommy,_ he heard the soft whisper of Pallentides. _Of the flesh means being limited to its prisons, you must break down its barriers. The power I have given you can not defeat this creature._

_Then how am I supposed to kill it?_

_You must believe in the human spirit, only then, will the answer be revealed._

And then, for some unexplained reason, he looked at Katrina. There was something about her that Pallentides was trying to tell him. But what was he trying to say?

He jerked around as he heard the guardian approach, its gigantic legs stomping on the ground. Then it leaned over and picked up its massive hammer from the ground and came at him it.

Tommy knew it was time to stop running. He walked a few steps forward, and faced it. The second eye in its chest looking at him like a Cyclops out for its next kill.

"It appears your hero has come to the ultimate truth, Katrina, that its time for him to die," Marduk said, chuckling. "There's nothing that he can do now but embrace his fate."

Katrina gasped, and let out a loud distressing cry, "NOOO!", as the guardian raised its massive hammer. "I can't let this happen! TOMMY, GET OUT OF THE WAY OF THE GUARDIAN!" she shouted out, but he didn't move.

Katrina felt a sense of guardianship when it came to Tommy, and she felt she had to protect him from the Guardian. She knew she was the only one that could. She would be punished, but at that moment, she didn't care, and transposed her spirit into the Guardian, entering it, stopping its attack. The hammer stopped a few feet above Tommy's head.

"KATRINA, NO!" Marduk bellowed out angry.

Tommy had seen Katrina fly into the creature and knew she was giving him a chance to defeat it. Temporarily void of Marduk's power, he knew he couldn't waste the opportunity. He leapt onto it, and like before, hit certain breaking points of its body. He then leapt off, and Katrina flew out and stood by his side.

For a moment, the creature stood frozen, but when it tried to move, it broke and crumbled into hundreds of fragmented pieces, falling to the ground in a heap of ruins. Dust filled the room, and Tommy covered his eyes with an arm, but when the dust settled, like a ninja mask, his hair and face, around his eyes, was covered in a light color of sandy brown.

He turned to Katrina and said, "Thank you. As I stood there, I realized what Pallentides was trying to tell me about you, that only you had the power to defeat the Guardian, and you did it."

He turned to Marduk. "Your toy is broken, Marduk," Tommy said. "I've slay the dragon, now I'm coming for its master!"

Marduk extended a hand and a surge of light bolts ejected themselves from it, engulfing Tommy in blue energy. He screamed and collapsed to his knees in pain, feeling the power of electricity coursing throughout his body. The attack lasted for three seconds, but it felt like more. Marduk stopped, and looked at Katrina furiously.

"You disappoint me, Katrina, I thought you were loyal to me," he said. "When I ruled the world, I was going to restore your body to you, so you could stand at my side, to be my Queen, but now you'll suffer, like all the rest. I have no patience for traitors."

"If you want to fight someone, Marduk," Tommy said panting breathlessly, getting to his feet, still feeling intense pain, "then fight me! Leave the girl out of this."

"And why should I do that?" he wondered smugly.

"Because if you do, then I will… accept your offer."

Marduk's eyes widened with shock and then he smirked amused, even underneath that mask, the movement of his eyes expressed it all.

"I have no chance of winning, so I might as well accept the obvious," Tommy said. "If you give Katrina life, then I will become your General."

"You're a ninja, so your word is unbreakable," he said. "Do you swear by that oath?"

"My word is my bond, and to a ninja, that is most truly sacred. Restore Katrina back to life and I will lead your dead army to victory."

"Very well, I accept your offer," Marduk said, and extended his hand towards Katrina. A surge of energy flew from his hand and engulfed Katrina, producing a blinding glow. Tommy had to shed his eyes with an arm from the radiance it gave off. When the light died down, Tommy lowered his arm and his mouth was agape with unexpected, open-mouthed surprise.

Katrina was human, and was wearing a long, flowing, white dress. She felt her face, and her chest, feeling her heart beat, and smiled completely dazzled by what she felt. Tommy couldn't believe what he saw: a beautiful, young woman. "I'm human?" she said confused, her vocal cords producing beautiful tones. And Tommy nodded, and smiled. But suddenly she shook her head and started to cry. "No, I can't accept this knowing what it will cost you, Tommy!"

"Don't concern yourself with me, Katrina, escape this place, help the survivors, I know what I'm doing," he said, as if sounding like he had some secret agenda in mind.

"Go, be among the humans, Katrina, and experience this new age," Marduk said, almost speaking like a father would his only daughter. "5,000 years have past and I imagine the world has changed a great deal in that time. But be warned, I am not finished with you yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Tommy said.

"Now that we inhabit human bodies once more, Katrina will be my Queen in this brand new world, and seed my off-spring. I was a king 5,000 years ago and I used the Staff of Power to rule the lands around me. Now, 5,000 years later, the world will be mine again, and I will use it to create the perfect utopia, where no one will challenge me."

He turned over his hands and used his powers to levitate several meters into the air, then the ground began to shake and it opened up to make way for a stone alter, that rose where his throne once stood. On the alter was the Staff of Power, untouched by age, its golden rod attached to an empty collection receptacle on one end.

"Once the staff is regenerated with human souls, I will use them to make myself even stronger," he said.

Tommy clenched a fist, and said, "Now that I know where it is, it ends here." He quickly turned to Katrina and said, "Katrina, run! Get out of here quickly."

"But I want to help," she said.

"No, I need you to flee this place and get the survivors, in the cavern, to the surface," he said. "I can't let Marduk escape this place."

Katrina did what she was told, and ran to the cavern, escaping through.

"But you gave your word!" Marduk said god-like, the chambers echoed with his magnificent, booming voice.

"A ninja is bond by honor to abide by that sacred oath, but sometimes, if the cause is worthy, that oath can be subterfuged for the betterment of others," he said. "You were a tyrant when you alive and killed people for pleasure. You and Cobra Commander heed similar traits, but his thrust of conquest is different."

"And how different is he to I? I kill for pleasure and profit, so does he; I kill for power and protégée, so does he; he wants to rule the world and so do I. Why is he so different and I?"

"Because I'd rather serve under him, then be a slave to you!" Tommy said, and quickly made and nine ancient hand symbols of the Arashikage clan, speaking them out loud as he went: "Rin… Pyo… To… Sho… Kai… Jin… Retsu… Zen… Zai…" He then closed his eyes and re-positioned his fingers into the tenth symbol. "VOID!" And using the power of Pallentides, he gulfed Marduk in a sphere of glowing blue energy, so he couldn't move.

Marduk tried to break the barrier, but he couldn't do it.

Tommy then picked up the Staff of Power from its resting place on the alter, and pointing it at him, Tommy said, "Now return to the void you once came, demon" And unknowing how to use the staff, it obeyed his desire, it sucked the spiritual entity of Marduk from Cobra Commander's body and into the receptacle.

Cobra Commander dropped like a stone and Tommy put down the staff to catch him. The ruler of the most powerful terrorist organization in history was unconscious in his arms. It was so tempting to snap his neck and kill the man who had caused the world so much grief. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't kill a man in cold blood. If he was such a man, he would have killed Zartan for murdering his uncle. Somewhere in his heart, he knew he was a good man.

He turned around and suddenly saw Pallentides ghost standing next to the alter with the Staff of Power in his hands. "Thank you, Tommy Arashikage, I knew you would defeat him," he said.

"I couldn't have done it without you," Tommy said modestly. "What now? The Staff of Power is too dangerous for humans to have."

"I will return it to the time of ages where it will remain forever under my watchful eye, and where Marduk will never escape," Pallentides said. "You're a wise man, Tommy, and I hope you find the peace you seek in your heart. You still have a long road ahead, but I know you'll find it." He smiled. "We may never met again, but remember me."

And Pallentides ghostly form faded from existence, and with him, the Staff of Power.

The world was so close to annihilation from a maniac, but the world always was, and as he looked at Cobra Commander, he knew it still was. He carried him out of the chambers and through the cavern, to the elevator, taking him to the medical bay in their underground HQ.

Tommy lay Cobra Commander on a medial table, sand and dust covering the equipment and floor with every moment. The main doctor on duty said with total bewilderment, "What happened down there?" And Tommy told him. But after his story, they looked like they didn't believe him.

After filing a report, he went back to his quarters and took a shower. He spent nearly an hour scrubbing the dirt and grim off his body and from his hair. Sitting on his bed, he sighed deeply. Katrina was gone. No one had seen her after Road Pig and those who survived his bloody rampage made it back to the surface. By all accounts, she had simply disappeared. Was the human form Marduk gave her only temporary?

"Why are you sad, Tommy?" she asked, and Tommy jerked around, startled, but more elated, to see her ghostly form sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry, Katrina," he said. "I couldn't save you."

She smiled happy. "Why are you sorry, Tommy? I'm happy, and I'm free." She said. "My master is gone and you're still alive."

"But you're no longer human," he said.

"I did live, a long time ago, but my time has passed," she said contently. "I'm not longed for this world anymore, it's time for me to depart." She got up and hovered to the back wall, the very same wall, Tommy had trapped her next in an energy barrier the first time they met. "But before I go, please do one thing for me."

"Anything, Katrina," he said.

"I sense your heart is unhappy, but smile for me, one last time," she said. And he did. "Thank you, Tommy, for freeing me."

And Katrina faded until she was gone.

Tommy sighed again.

But suddenly he shivered chilled and felt the press of cold lips against his right cheek. Smiling, he knew Katrina was free.

**_END_**


End file.
